Feliz natal!
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Uma fanfic especial de Natal,com foco em Ravena e Mutano.FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS OS FÃS DO DESENHO E DO CASAL!


**Feliz natal!**

A torre titã estava toda enfeitada tanto por dentro quanto por fora,coberta por luzes e enfeites natalinos.E todos estavam felizes na aquela noite,Ravena não era bem exceção,ela agora gostada mais daquela data de fim de ano pois muito antes de fazer parte aquela equipe via como era o Natal nas outras casas,todo mundo feliz com suas devidas famílias,ganhando presentes e especialmente tudo muito bonito,algo que ela não tinha...naqueles manhã tinha ido lá fora junto com os outros,ficou observando eles fazendo anjos e bonecos de neve,teve que participar da guerra de bolas mesmo não querendo,até que foi divertido e ainda ajudou a montar a árvore de assim depois da ceia e da troca de presentes preferiu ficar em frente a lareira olhando para o fogo enquanto os outros faziam outras coisas incríveis que fez naquela manhã tinha um dedo,ou melhor um "dedão" do Mutano;enquanto olhava para o caderno que tinha ganhado dele ficava se lembrando desses momentos que havia passado com o mesmo,não só naquele dia mas em outras vezes principalmente em lutas e outras coisas,ele realmente a conquistou com sua alegria e otimismo.

Mutano: ei Ravena!*aparece atrás dela e logo fica de joelhos ao seu lado sem pedir, sorridente como sempre;estava fantasiado de papai Noel*Não está animada nessa noite de natal?

Ravena: é como todas as outras não?*estava com uma xícara de chá na mão e olha para ele se movimentando ao seu lado*

Mutano: ah que isso Ravena!Confessa que está mais contente nesse natal!*sorri de olhos fechados*

Ravena: por que acha isso?*séria*

Mutano: eu sei que tá feliz,já se esqueceu do que fizemos essa semana antes da véspera de Natal?

Ravena então se lembrou que Mutano a ajudou a andar pelo shopping com aquelas crianças que tinha ajudado uma vez,elas pediram para ir ver o Papai dois foram pais por algumas horas,cuidar de "gente pequena" não era o forte da Titã de capa por isso mesmo que o garoto mutante se candidatou para ir junto,aconteceram até algumas coisas lá muito tumulto e uns vilões atacaram também,foi uma verdadeira batalha só para os pequenos irem e pedirem seus presentes para o homem que todos chamam de Bom velinho.

Ravena: é ...ainda assim o natal aqui está sendo normal como todos os anos.*meio corada,mas logo volta ao normal e fala isso olhando para frente*

Mutano: não,você tá muito melhor que os primeiros natais que fizemos ê evoluiu dês do você comemorou seu primeiro natal aqui ainda estava começando a nos conhecer e até nos estranhava um cheguei a te comprar aquele homem de uma história que se eu não me engano se chama "Um conto de natal",o cara era uma pessoa infeliz e ranzinza,que detestava essa data,porém nessa noite foi visitado por criaturas que vinham de hora em hora mostrar seus antigos natais e...*enquanto falava imaginava toda a história e olhava para a amiga o tempo todo*

Ravena:..me desculpe Mutano!*interrompeu*Mas tá meio errado isso,o nome da história é "Uma canção de Natal",foi escrita por Charles ,a cada badalada do sino o homem ranzinza,como você disse,era visitado por fantasmas dos natais Passado,presente e futuro.*disse levantando o dedo indicador,com aparência culta*

Mutano: Nossa!Ravena eu não sabia que você era tão intelectual assim!*surpreso*

Ravena: eu já li a história,só nunca imaginei que você me achava tão ranzinza assim a ponto de me comparar com aquele personagem.*cruza os braços e olha para ele com um olhar meio brava*

Mutano: ora é porque no inicio você tava com uma cara mais ranzinza,assustadora e...*olha por alguns minutos para o a frente e com os olhos fechados*

Nisso ele vê a Ravena com cara BEM brava,sorri um sorriso nervoso e concerta o que disse...

Mutano: ehehehe bem mas isso foi antigamente!Hoje eu te conheço melhor e...você é uma pessoa legal!*faz gesto de "calma!" com as mãos*

Ravena: obrigada!*fica um pouco mais calma,mas ainda olha para o cara com irritação*

Mutano: Mas Natal é uma data muito bonita,deve ser sempre lembrada e comemorada com alegria, independente da religião.*Mutano coloca o braço nos ombros da Ravena e olha para cima*

Nisso ela rapidamente diz um "É!" tirando a mão e o braço dele de onde estava,além disso se apresentava notavelmente corada.

Ravena:...porque ainda não tirou essa fantasia?A troca de presentes já acabou.*volta ao normal e olha para a roupa dele*

Mutano: é que eu me ...você não vai passar a natal em frente essa lareira né?*tira o gorro e a barba*

Ravena: você não vai me obrigar a cantar músicas natalinas vai?*olha pelo canto dos olhos com uma cara emburrada e de braços cruzados novamente*

Mutano: ora porque você sempre foge disso?As músicas natalinas são tão bonitas "JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL..."*começa a cantar alegremente*

Antes que ele continuasse com a cantoria rapidamente Ravena fechou a boca dele com um rótulo escrito "Não abra até o próximo natal!",ele fica surpreso e tenta tirar aquilo enquanto ela toma seu chá em silêncio.

Mutano: se você não quiser cantar era só dizer,não precisava fazer isso comigo.*agora ele que ficou com cara bravo*

Ravena: hunf!Você todos os anos fica insistindo para eu cantar junto e na frente de todos,eu digo que não,mais você continua a insistir.*desta vez olha para o lado oposto*

Mutano: tá bom!Tá bom!Não vou mais insistir!*fica sério e quando termina a fala estava com uma cara meio magoada,daí abraça os joelhos com as pernas esticadas*

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos olhando para a lareira,Mutano tirava a barba e o casaco da fantasia nisso vê que o caderno que ele deu para ela estava na frente da mesma.

Mutano:...gostou do meu presente?*volta a olhar para ela feliz ao ver o presente dele ali perto dela*

Ravena: sim!*séria*

Mutano: Que bom!(Pensa: ainda bem que acertei!)Ah e muito obrigado,de novo,pelo livro de piadas que você me deu.*mostra o livro,feliz da vida,sorri de olhos abertos e abraça o presente*

Ravena: de nada.*sem emoção*

Mutano: hehehehe é você realmente pegou o verdadeiro espírito de Natal.*dá um tapinha no ombro dela*

Ravena: quer parar com isso!*cara de inicio de irritação*

Mutano: mas é verdade...olha não fique brava comigo tá bom!

Ravena: não estou brava!Mas também não me faça ficar!*continua com a mesma espressão*

Mutano: não quero que fique!Sabe eu fiquei me perguntando por que você tá aqui isolada de todos...sendo que tudo acabou,você derrotou Trigon e não precisa se esconder mais,você não é mais uma ameaça mortal para a humanidade...

Ravena volta a olhar para ele com uma mirada sinistra...

Mutano: er...concluindo,eu queria dizer que você não precisa se esconder mais...principalmente dos seus amigos...mas você deve estar meditando não é?*com uma gota estilo anime,um sorriso nervoso e coloca uma das mãos atraz da cabeça*

Ravena: sim!

Mutano: bem...quando quiser voltar...estaremos esperando,eu vou lá...tá!*começa a se levantar*

Nisso antes de ir ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e acariciou a cabeça da mesma dizendo "Feliz natal!".

Isso poderia marcar a sua vida para sempre,depois daquele abraço que Mutano lhe deu,ele gostava dela exatamente como a garota era: séria,fria,obscura e das suas qualidades e defeitos.

Mais tarde antes de dormir escreveu em seu presente de natal o quando amava Mutano.

**FIM**

***Essa fanfic tá um pouco ruim mas eu queria fazer um especial de natal e dos Teen Titans,as pressas já que comecei domingo, 4 de dezembro de 2011 e precisava acabar isso antes do natal,problema é que eu não tinha um texto muito definido,tanto que eu tive que reescrevê-la e modifiquei algumas coisas e dei destaque para Mutano e Ravena(um dos meus casais favoritos do desenho),assim saiu isso daí.**

***A parte da Ravena na Lareira foi inspirada num fanart que eu vi em que a garota estava desse jeito mesmo,só que tinha um cobertor enrolado nela e a garota não estava em frente e sim recostada no local.**

***Queria dedicar essa fanfic a todos os meus amigos do Fórum TEEN TITANS BR,que tá meio morto por que praticamente ninguém entra mais lá,tirando bons momentos que eu passei lá.**

***FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!**

***COMENTÁRIOS POR FAVOR!**

***E Prometo que a minha próxima fanfic natalina será melhor.**


End file.
